The Day I Met The Love Of My Life
by Hanging From Your Heart
Summary: She was so beautiful. Ever since the first day I saw her I knew she would never talk to me but for some reason she did. The first day I saw her she was sitting on a park bench by herself writing in a brown leather notebook. She had on a long flowy white dress with pearls hanging from her bust. She looked like she had just fallen from heaven. I walked over to her and smiled. "Hello.


**The story of how Jay and Daisy met. **

**This is my very first story so I decided to do it my current book/movie obsession The Great Gatsby. The story is still set in the 20's but I decided to write this a bit differently than how they originally met. ENJOY!**

Jay POV

She was so beautiful. Ever since the first day I saw her I knew she would never talk to me but for some reason she did. The first day I saw her she was sitting on a park bench by herself writing in a brown leather notebook. She had on a long flowy white dress with pearls hanging from her bust. She looked like she had just fallen from heaven. I walked over to her and smiled. "Hello." She looked up from her notebook and smiled up at me. "Hello."

"May I sit on the bench? All the other ones seem to be taken." I said my hand gesturing at the rest of the park, as to be saying the rest were taken.

"Of course, it's impolite for me to take up the whole bench." She gathered her skirt that was laid out on the bench and slid the fabric towards her.

I sat down on the opposite side of the bench and crossed my legs. I opened the book that I had tucked under my arm and started reading it. I had only read a paragraph when the woman next to me leaned over and lightly tapped me on the arm.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"What are you reading?"

"Frankenstein by Mary Shelly. I've always been interested in monsters ever since I was a boy."

"Oh, I've always been scared by paranormal things I nearly fainted when I saw the movie."

"I thought the movie was spectacular but I can see where I could be scary for some people."

I paused for a moment and looked at her spectacular blue eyes as they looked up to me with delight and wonder. She had a hopefulness about her that was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. This woman who I had just barely met I was already starting to fall in love with her.

"I'm so sorry ma'am I still haven't formally introduced myself. My name is Jay Gatsby." I held my hand out to her and gave her a kind smile.

"Daisy Fay, It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She said as she shook my hand.

We spent the rest of the day talking about ourselves. She talked about her trips to Europe and her mother who was slightly ill. I talked about my father and how he died and how I always promised to keep the family name clean. When we stopped talking it was nearly twilight. She looked off into the sunset and sighed.

"Do you know what my favorite part of twilight is?"

"No ma'am."

"When it happens you feel like all the troubles of your day are just wiped away like it never even happened."

"Was your day unpleasant Miss Fay?"

"Please Jay just call me Daisy. And no, it wasn't unpleasant, not when I was with you. "

"I had a great time with you too, Daisy."

She grabbed her notebook that she had set on the bench and stood up. She looked down at me and smiled widely.

"Can I see you here tomorrow Jay?"

I stood up and took her hand in mine and gently kissed it. She blushed and smiled down at the ground. "It would be my pleasure to be with you tomorrow, is there a time that's good for you Daisy?"

"I have an appointment at noon so how about 1:30?"

"I'll make sure to be here right on time."

She smiled and slowly but hesitantly pulled her hand away from mine. She held the hand that I was holding close to her chest and smiled shyly at me.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye Jay."

"Goodbye Daisy."

She turned around and started walking to her car on the other side of the park. I smiled after her until I couldn't see her any more than I turned around and started walking back to my car. I was definitely falling in love with Daisy Fay, and I would do anything in my power to make her Daisy Gatsby.


End file.
